


Dressed for Slaughter

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marc Anciel, Akumatized Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Akumatized Ondine, Anger, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Child Abuse, Earth, F/F, Fire, Gen, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I'm making this up as I go, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ondine (Miraculous Ladybug) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Self-Indulgent, Slurs, The Author Regrets Nothing, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nathaniel's relationship with his parents was...complicated.Ondine's relationship with her parents was...strange.Marc's relationship with his parents was...bad.When all three come together after a particular bad episode with each, what will happen when Hawkmoth catches wind of the situation?
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzburg & Ondine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Ondine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Rainbow Tomato [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Dressed for Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired because I wanted to write all three at the same time, so I caved and wrote them all at once. This was purely for me, so sorry if you don't like it. Also TW for homophobic slurs in Marc's part of the story
> 
> ALSO! For a little backstory about Ondine, she had a twin brother named Robin who died in a fire when they were young. Ondine had tried to get Robin out of the house in time, but she failed and they both had to be rescued. This gained the girl some bad habits. I suggest reading "Just keep swimming, until you can't anymore" to make some sense of the background.
> 
> I HIGHLY SUGGEST READING IT!

Nathaniel's relationship with his parents was...complicated. His mother liked to get on his case for everything, and it was annoying. His father was never around. He managed to come by a couple of times a month, but that was about it. 

In the luck of the draw, Nathaniel was forced to walk home alone that day, Marc getting a message from his Dad to leave school early. They usually walked together, and Nath had gotten so used to that, that being alone felt weird. Vulnerable. 

The breeze chilled him to his core as he tried to think to occupy his mind. Him and Marc had been dating for a month or two already, and their anniversary was the next day. The redhead grinned at the thought of his shy boyfriend getting the gift he made as Nath opened the door to his apartment building. 

The artist had drawn a picture of Marc and him together at a cafe, a redraw of a picture they had taken last month. It was a selfie of them cheek to cheek, their pastries, and drinks behind them on the table. The sun was positioned just right in the sky so it's beam landed right above the writer's hair, making it look like he was an angel. 

Now, in the drawing, Nathaniel made it look like he had a halo, illuminating his soft face. With a sigh and a blush, Nath stumbled for his key to unlock his apartments door but froze when the handle began to move. 

He locked it when he left for school, and his mother was supposed to be at work, so why was- 

"Nathaniel," his mother said, confusing the boy. "Go sit in the living room." 

Raising an eyebrow, the redhead did so, wondering why on earth she was home so early. He sat on the burgundy couch, staring at the matching carpet, nervously fidgeting with the strap of his satchel. The question on was burning inside of his skull, wanting desperately to get out. Just as Nathaniel opened his mouth however, he heard his mom call out from the kitchen where she was doing the dishes. 

"Why do you think I'm home early?" She asked, not looking up from scrubbing a dirty plate. Her son tried to spare a glance at her through the cut out in the wall. He could just barely see her smirk, a knowing tactic meaning she was trying to trick him in some way. Taking a deep breath, he complied to his mother's unspoken wish to get him to talk.

"D-did the client cancel?" He muttered, not confident at all in his answer. He only continued to stare at the ground with more interest than he should as he heard the water from the sink suddenly turn off. The petite footsteps of his parental unit heading towards him made his heartbeat fast and hard in his chest. He half thought his mother could hear it! 

Did he do something wrong and not remember? Did he forget to do his chores that morning, or not turn out a light when he left? So many questions were running through his head, but they all came to an abrupt stop when a bright phone was shoved into his hands. 

Taken aback, it took Nathaniel a second to read what it said, but once he did, his heart stopped, and blood went cold. It was an email written by one of his teachers to his mother. I was about setting up a meeting for his failing grades...both in science and math. 

The younger audibly gulped, this wasn't the first time he got in trouble for grades, and he was dreading the lecture already. Saying nothing, the boy handed to phone back and simply waited for the yelling. 

"Why aren't you trying?" His mother asked, folding her arms across her chest. She was a fairly short woman, but she was intimidating nonetheless with piercing blue eyes and flaming red hair (obviously, Nath got most of his looks from her). "Why aren't you working hard like I've been begging you too?" 

"Mom, I've been trying! I have a tutor as well-" 

"Don't interrupt me!" she herself interrupted. The woman began to pace, nearly driving a hole into the floor for how hard she was stomping. Seriously, Nathaniel was half expecting the people below them to bang on their ceiling with a broomstick for how loud her feet were being! 

"Is it me?" she asked once more, more to herself this time then to her son. "Wait why would it be me? Why are you trying to pin this onto me?!" She twisted her body to her son, waving a finger in his face, her own red with sudden anger. 

"I'm not trying to; I don't blame you at all!" The artist tried, sitting up a little bit straighter and trying to hide the oncoming frustration in his voice. This happened a lot, and blowing up only made it worse, he learned that the hard way... 

"Don't you dare lie to me!" the woman cried out, clenching her teeth. "I can see it in your eyes that you do! How sick is it that you place all your blame onto me! Your own loving and doting mother! You twisted brat!" she spat, the words stinging like poison. She had insulted him before, and it only managed to make his own anger levels rise like pulling the pin out of a grenade and waiting for it to blow up. 

"I have put up with you for sixteen years now, and I give you nothing but love and support, and this is how you repay me?! By throwing your life away?!" Nathaniel clenched his hands into tight fists. 

"I hardly believe failing in school is throwing my life away," he said under his breath, just loud enough that the statement made its way to the adult's ears. The woman whipped her head to face her son so fast she almost got whiplash. She was fuming. 

"Excuse me!? You are not allowed to use that tone with me! I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it!" She screamed, not expecting Nath to abruptly stand up and stare her dead in the eyes. There was no fear, no hesitance, only anger. 

"Then do it," he said, deathly quiet. "If you say that you can, then just do it already." 

There was no response as his mother was both appalled and angry at the same time, and for a second, it seemed like she was going to do something, but she decided not to. The taller only stared at the ground as Nathaniel collected his bag and draped it across his body, heading towards the front door. He stopped inside the door frame and turned his head, burning a hole into his mother's head. 

"Don't make promise's you can't keep," he growled, slamming the wood door shut behind him. 

The redhead ran outside the building, barely noticing the tears stinging his eyes. His shoulders stuttered as he sobbed, scrambling for his phone to text Marc. He let out a confused noise however, when he saw his boyfriend had texted him first. It took him a second to read it with his blurred vision, but it was asking him to meet the other at the bridge over the Seine, and once Nath could see it clearly, he headed straight there. 

Because after all, Nathaniel's relationship with his parents was complicated, but being with Marc always made it better. 

* * *

Ondine's relationship with her parents was...strange. She loved her father to bits, he was supportive and kind, but her mother was a different story. She loved to get her way, a 'my way or the highway' type gal, and because of that her and her father got divorced when Ondine was little. The woman didn't even try to fight for custody, she just dumped Robin and Ondine with her ex-husband. 

She never really got into contact with her children, but every now and then Ondine would get a call at one in the morning, her mother absolutely drunk and spewing on about how Robin dying, and the divorce was all the girl's fault. It was something that the swimmer would repeat to herself every night, that it was her fault her brother was dead, her fault that she was too late; but hearing someone else say it only managed to dig the knife deeper into her wound. 

Ondine's shoes clacked on the sidewalk as she walked home that day from the pool. Kagami was at fencing practice, so she wasn't able to walk with her that day. 

In the redhead's hands was a small daisy, given to her by her girlfriend that morning. They had only been together for a few months and it was honestly the happiest she had been in a while...and that was saying something! Sighing, the girl tucked the flower behind her ear and kept on going her way home. 

She swung her swimming back on her shoulder to the other and sighed, thinking about what she was going to do when she got home. Making it to the apartment building, she buzzed herself in and made her way to the floor she lived on, not noticing something wrong when she left the elevator. She did however notice a small thing when she went to unlock the door to her place. 

The door was unlocked. And there was arguing coming from inside. 

Worried, Ondine flung open the door and ran forward, gasping at what she saw. Her mother was standing there in the kitchen with her father, both of them whipping their heads around to see who came barging in. 

"W-what are you doing here?" she stuttered, wide eyed and confused. She watched as her father stared at the ground with a facial expression the girl couldn't place, whereas her mother only locked her gaze and never looked away. It was like she was challenging her... 

"Nice to see you again Ondine," she greeted through clenched teeth. The atmosphere was so thick someone could cut it with a knife as Ondine repeated herself. 

"What are you doing here? Dad, what is she doing here?" she asked once more, this time focusing on the parent who was more there for her than the other. When he didn't respond right away and only kept on avoiding her gaze, she tried again. This time she dropped her swimming bag and went to the side of the counter where the man was, making sure that he could see her. 

"Janice-your mom- is here because...she wants to get back together with me." The statement hit Ondine like a stack of bricks being dumped onto her head. Her-her mother? Want's to get back together with her father? Her breath hitched and she simply stood in shock, twisting around to stare the person who may just be ruining her life more. 

"I'm going to leave you two alone to talk," Ondine's father said, keeping his head down while walking out of the room. He left the two behind him, but the tension stuck. 

"I-..I'm happy for you," Ondine muttered, swallowing all her actual feelings. She wanted to cry, to claw of her hair, to wail. But she would survive her Mom. She would be able to do it for her father. If they loved each other, then she would support them no matter what. Janice scoffed and reached into her purse and pulled out some lipstick. She began to reapply the blood red color to her lips as she spilled why she actually was at her daughter's house. 

"Please, I don't want to be here just as much as you want me too," she said, smacking her lips together. "It hurts me more than you know!" Ondine raised an eyebrow. 

"Then...why are you here?" the redhead asked, confused. Janice laughed a little and placed her elbow on the counter in front of her, leaning her chin on top of her hand, and smirked. 

"Because I need the money. Why else?" she smirked. "I marry your father again and I can use his money! Simple as that!" 

Ondine felt...everything. Anger, for her mom using her father, sadness, a lot of things. 

"You-you-..." she began, searching for something to say. 

"Do you think I would stay here if I wanted to?" Her mother asked, smirk turning into a scowl as her eyes narrowed into a mind-numbing glare. "I would rather die than to come here if I didn't need too. The thought of living in the same house as you voluntarily makes me sick!" 

The woman slowly got closer to her daughter, whom of which had tears spurring into her eyes thanks to the twisted words that were coming out of her own family's mouth. 

"I can't even try to think about living in the same house with you, you murderer," she spat throwing the insult in the face of her child. Hearing it over the phone was one thing, but in real life? Right in front of her face? That was a different thing, and it hurt more hearing it in person. She was a murderer... _she was a murderer._

Suddenly, her mother's eyes found the white flower tucked behind the younger's ears and grabbed it, throwing it to the ground. Janice sneered as she turned on her heel and left the kitchen, stamping on the daisy on the way out. 

Ondine stood, frozen in place, as she just processed what happened. One by one, salty tears splashed to the ground next to the plant, and only then, did the swimmer crouch down to pick it up. She held it close to her heart, weeping at what her life may become. Still clutching the daisy, Ondine hopped up and zoomed passed her parents, who seemed to be arguing in the hallway. 

She ignored her father calling her name as she left the apartment and the building, not even pausing to wonder where she was heading. The redhead ran, her vision blurred as her eyes welled up, leaving trails of sorrow down her cheeks. She didn't care what direction she was going in. She didn't care where she would end up. All she wanted to do, was run. 

Ondine's relationship with her parents was strange, and how she wished she was never around. 

* * *

Marc's relationship with his parents was...bad. He knew that much at least, so when he got a text asking him to come home early, it nearly made his heart stop. He had left the school shaking, anxious for what was going to happen. He contemplated multiple times weather to take a longer route to home, but he knew it would only further his trouble more. 

Nobody knew about his home life, not even Nathaniel. He barely even talked about Nathaniel at home, risking them finding out would only end horrible. Ever since he was a child his mother made it clear that he was never to be gay or show interest in the other sex. He was to find a nice woman to marry and have kids with, to be just like his father (who said nothing, did nothing about it. He only did what his wife said and wanted; Marc suspected there was something else beneath the surface of their love, but he didn't know for sure). 

It was something the writer had struggled with, not only was he gay, but he was an author of a comic featuring a gay couple (and one of the characters was him!). Up until now, he had kept everything about his sexuality a secret, letting his family assume he was straight. He thought he was doing good, he really did! 

Opening his house door, Marc audibly gulped, not ready to see what was inside. He would never be ready. He took a deep breath and entered the building, dropping his bag on the floor. He had barely even taken a breath before someone called his name. 

"Marc Fleur Anciel! Come in here now!" Came the voice of his mother, somewhere deep into the home. Marc clutched his arm in a nervous tic and made his way to the living room, not even bothering to take off his boots. There, sitting on the couch with a back as straight as a ruler, was his mother, and then his father was leaning forward in a chair in the corner of the room. He wasn't paying attention, only staring at the tv like a mindless drone. 

"Sit down," the woman in the room said now, pointing at a small stool across from her. "Now." 

The amount of sickeningly sweet aggression in her voice was only used at special times, so the ravenette knew right away that he had done something terrible in her eyes. She smiled, one that didn't mean anything but trouble, and reached into the front pocket of her jeans. She took out what seemed to be some sort of paper folded in half, and as she began to talk, Marc's blood went cold. 

"Hon, I want you to know that me and your father-" she gestured to the adult, who never even spared a glance in their direction "-want you to know that we love you a lot! We want what's best for you." 

That's when she unfolded the paper and showed it to Marc. It was a printed-out photo of him and Nath together, holding hands and kissing. The writer felt his heart stop and his mind began to race. Who took the photo? Why did they take the photo? How did they take the photo without the couple knowing, and how did his mother have it now? 

"So, our neighbor took this photo and showed me, when I saw...saw this," she began, before gaining control of her anger. "I became worried for you, didn't I dear?" With too much vigor, she made it seem like she growled the last word aimed toward the person she married. This time, the parent tore his face away from the tv and with glazed eyes he nodded towards his wife, sparring a sympathetic look towards his son. 

"Yes, so when I saw you with this faggot, I felt enraged, depressed, mortified!" The woman stood up and leaned forward so she was eye level with Marc. "But it got me thinking! You couldn't be with this boy on your own, he must be using you!" 

The writer's green eyes widened as he watched his own parental unit rip the photo she had in half, successfully separating the two teens. 

"Because of this, I have made a few decisions," she threw the paper to the side, smiled, and began to walk around Marc in slow and confident circles. Her presence made the writer shiver like a cold aura had suddenly surrounded him, promising to never leave. 

"You are to never hang out with this boy, no matter how much he manipulates you," Marc gasped, he couldn't imagine living without Nathaniel! "And to make sure you aren't tempted by his ways, I contacted the principal and at your word, this fag will be expelled for bullying! All you have to do is agree!" 

She was happy about this, why was she so happy and fine with all of this? It was wrong, immoral, stupid! Once more, his mother leaned down, but this time she grabbed at his upper arm, clutching it in her grasp. Her sharp nails dug into his skin, even if it was under layers and layers of thick fabric. 

"Just say yes, and that boy can be gone for good," she whispered, eyes blazing and pissed. 

"No." 

"What?" 

"I-I said...no. You're not going to do that," the writer finally stated, this time much less confident than before. He just said that. _He just said that_. Marc paled as he saw his mother turn red with anger, and the teen stumbled to get up, nearly tripping over the stool and falling on top of his face. 

"NO?! IS THAT WHAT YOU SAY?!" The adult screamed. Pure terror replaced the blood in Marc's veins as he ran through his own house, being chased by his own mother. Horrified tears began to form in his emerald eyes as he took coverage in a spare guest room they had. He leaned against the door to try and keep the parent out, but she slammed herself into it over and over in unfiltered rage. She was a monster. 

"OPEN THIS DOOR! OPEN IT NOW!" She chanted over and over again so loud, every neighbor was sure to hear. "I'M LOOKING OUT FOR YOU! I'M MAKING SURE YOU DON'T BECOME ONE OF THESE-THESE CREATURES!" 

"NO!" Marc slid down the door, his strength slowly running out. "I WON'T OPEN IT!" 

"WHY? DO YOU NOT WANT TO RID THE WORLD OF SCUM LIKE HIM?!" 

"NO! I DON'T!" 

"AND WHY IS THAT?!" 

"BECAUSE I'M ONE OF THE SCUM! MOM, I'M GAY!" There was silence from the other side of the door, and the comic book author thought his mother was gone. He stood up and shakily reached for the knob, but the wood opened on its own, thanks to the fuming woman on the other side. The force of the door flung Marc back, hitting his head on the chair behind him. 

He groaned and curled up in a ball, holding his head where a bump was most likely to form. He could just barely see out of the corner of his eye his mother raising her hand above her head, getting ready to lean forward and slap him. With a flinch Marc waited for the inevitable hit but...it never came. 

The writer opened an eye and saw his father. Father?! He was holding his wife back, ignoring her protests and angry screaming. She was kicking him and hitting him, trying to do anything to get free, but the man wouldn't let her. He stared down at his son with shiny eyes and nodded to the door, a signal. 

Marc, scared out of his mind, gave a shaky thank you before racing out of the room, out of the house, out of his mind. He ran and ran until his legs gave out and the only thing running anymore was the tears down his face. He landed on the side of the Seine, scraping his knees and palms. Knowing he could go no further, Marc crawled to a bench and leaned against it, taking out his phone. 

After sending a quick text to Nath, he curled up again, tired and done. 

Marc's relationship with his parents was bad, and he had a feeling it would only get worse. 

* * *

Hawkmoth could feel the negative energy, he could feel it from three different people, and it was amazing. Quickly, he summoned a butterfly and used it to his advantage, sending it out into the world. He hoped to use all three of them, but at least one would do well. 

* * *

Nathaniel raced to his boyfriend, not watching where he was going. 

Ondine didn't know where she was, and her field of vision was blurry with salty tears. 

Marc was sitting right where it happened, it was so fast he didn't have time to warn anybody. 

The two redheads collided into each other, bonking their heads, and falling onto their ass's. They both groaned as Marc moved forward to help them up, spotting a daisy on the ground. All at once the three grabbed onto it, Nathaniel to give it to Ondine who he suspected dropped it, Ondine to take it back, and then Marc to examine it more. 

That's when the butterfly landed in it, making three separate masks develop on each teens face. 

"Elements, my name is Hawkmoth! You each have been hurt by a parent you hold near and dear! How would you like me to give you the power to teach them, to show the world who you really are?" All at once the three Elements grinned. And let the black and purple smoke envelope them. 

The first person to step out was Marc, now Eau. Eau had on a shell hair band that wrapped his long hair into a ponytail, the stem of the daisy. He had one a tight pencil skirt that was draped with dark purples and blues. It flared out at the bottom with a slit down at the side to make it better to swim with (and it looked like a tail). His shirt was flared at the bottom, was purple, and blue as well, fading in that order. Wrapped around his arms was seaweed, making it almost look like gloves. Without hesitation, he leaped into the water, turning it into water rapids. 

The next akuma was Nathaniel, now Terre. Terre had a spiky and brown top, sleeveless and cutting off short. He had tall knee-high boots that stopped mid-thigh, right underneath shorts, decorated with flowers and vines. Just like his partner, he too had gloves, but they were made up of rock and pebbles, a jewel on his middle finger the head of the daisy. His hair was the same, minus the leaves and dirt clogged in it. Without warning, Terre stamped the ground and a huge chunk of rock carried him into the sky. 

Ondine was last, Feu was her name. Her fiery hair was now that, smoking and sparking, with a small yellow hair clip from a daisy petal. She had on a deep crimson jumpsuit with one orange glitter orange stripe down the side. The bottoms flared out and just barely reached the end of her black flats with flaming edges. She laughed and adjusted her ember gloves, cracked with magma and rock, and began to run away, leaving trails of fire behind her. 

The Elements, Feu, Eau, and Terre were ready to bring their revenge. After all, they were dressed for slaughter... 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so "Her vision blurred as her eyes welled up, leaving trails of sorrow down her cheeks'" is from my friend Raindrop! Thank youuuu!


End file.
